


Drunk Nighmare

by Towrittealovestory



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drunk Simon, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Someone help Baz, i don't know how ended up doing this instead, this was going to be angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towrittealovestory/pseuds/Towrittealovestory
Summary: Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch had learned a lot of things as Simon’s roommate. One of them being; Simon Snow was terrible drunk.





	Drunk Nighmare

I look up from my book. Snow slammed the door he had his sword in one hand and a bottle in the other -which had blood dripping from the big cut in the palm. I could smell not only the blood but the alcohol. 

Most of the time I tried to not be close to Snow in this state, but it was late, and I have actual things to do besides tormenting Snow, like homework. I thought he wouldn’t be back from whatever mission he was on. It seems it ended early for him to get drunk.

“You came back.” I give a disgusted look, “Isn’t that a shame?” He grabs his sword strongly. He takes a step closer, with his sword up. Although I guess he wasn’t drunk enough to forget he can’t attack me because he stops. Instead, he opens and closes his mouth. I smiled pleased, and finally, I turn my attention back to my book but look up again shortly; Snow wields the sword in the wall. 

“It’s also a pleasure to see your face, Baz” He turns back at me, and gives the middle finger. 

“How surprisingly mature of you Snow” 

He ignores me this time, I do the same. 

I hear him drink, sitting and standing up, walking around the room. It’s driving me nuts. 

“For Aleister Crowley Snow! Can’t you stay sit?” He stares at me for a second and the throws himself to the bed. 

“I’m bored!” He yells at me. 

I glare at him in shock. “Are you a fucking child?” 

He turns his body so he is looking at me. “There’s nothing to do!” He gives a puppy face with his deep blue eyes. And I feel desperate.  
“Why is that my problem?” I yell back at him. 

He stays quiet, I sigh relieve. I start reading again until I feel a weight next to me. I turn to see Snow over my shoulder. I pray that I don’t have enough blood to blush. “What are you doing Snow?” 

“Trying to see what are you plotting.” He stares at the book in my hand. 

“It’s just a book,” I answer trying to control whatever is happening in my chest. “Unlike you, I can read.” He rolls his eyes, but instead of moving off my bed, he rests his body in the back. Even when I am pushed as much as I can to the wall, there’s not a safe space between us. 

If I wanted –if I could, if my mind was not a complete mess right now– I could count every mole in this of his face, every eye lash. 

I throw the book at him, and take the opportunity to get out of the bed. I run out to the bathroom, take my pajama and a shower. In hope he is out of my bed when I come back, he is not. He still resting in my bed, his eyes are close, his mouth is open and he is holding the book on his lap. I am afraid he might be sleep.

I walk toward him, and rip the book of his hand. “Hey!” I wish I could throw the book at him, I wish I could pin him down and kiss him until his lips or mine fall. He doesn’t react to me telling him to get out of my bed. He decides it’s just a better idea to stare intensely at me for a good 2 minutes before standing in front of me, way too close. “Your hair soft isn’t it?” He reaches for my hair. I step back alarmed. Snow looks at his hand. “It is”  
He steps close back at me, I step back again until I fall on his bed and he falls on top of me.

This is just ridiculous.

Oh dear. 

I could push him; I could throw him out of the fucking window. But he is looking down at me, with his mouth open, with a slight blush of all he has drank and he might not remember tomorrow. 

And then he kisses me.

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to angst, but my mind did a 360 flip and it just ended up fun. 
> 
> i’m sorry if there’s any mistake, english is not my first language, i tried my best i hope you enjoy this anyway!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
